


Шмели против маньяков

by lliixa



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Brotherly Love, Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-30 12:35:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13951671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lliixa/pseuds/lliixa
Summary: Британские ученые выступили с очередной интересной инициативой. Они считают, что алгоритм движения шмелей поможет органам правопорядка ловить серийных убийц. Шерлок не был бы Шерлоком, если бы не решился это проверить...





	Шмели против маньяков

В детстве Шерлок никогда и ничего не принимал на веру, за очень редким исключением. Так, ему всерьез пришлось доказывать, что ходить на двух ногах целесообразнее, чем перемещаться на четвереньках, потому что дополнительные две точки опоры хоть и придают устойчивости, но отрицательно сказываются на скорости. Да, приблизительно такими словами, да, малышу. А что вы хотели? Это же Шерлок! А Шерлок упрям по определению и всегда все проверяет!

Насчет четверенек он успокоился лишь после того, как полноватый Майкрофт легко обошел его на первых минутах во время экспериментального забега. Шерлок тогда задумался (ненадолго) и концепцию собственных перемещений пересмотрел.

Если бы с остальным все было так же просто...

Иногда Майкрофту казалось, что Шерлока им подбросили недоброжелатели и конкуренты родителей. Этакая диверсия, растянувшаяся на годы. Все же от одного человека не может быть столько неприятностей только потому, что он заскучал или… в очередной раз решил проверить очередное великое открытие британских ученых.

Если бы у Майкрофта была такая возможность, он бы этих ученых передушил.

Лично.

Собственными руками.

Каждого.

Хорошо, в морге пострадавших как таковых мало (обстановка не располагает к многолюдности). И хорошо, что Шерлок умеет нравиться людям. Наверное, в этот момент у людей отказывает инстинкт самосохранения, не иначе.

— Мои исследования крайне важны, — упрямо твердила эта местами опухшая, но не потерявшая присутствия духа ядерная боеголовка. — Только представь, какие открываются перспективы.

— Представил, — практика показала, что с Шерлоком дешевле не спорить, потому что на своем он будет стоять насмерть, в ущерб собственным интересами. Психологический фактор — проблематично признать, что ты от скуки ввязался в самый настоящий идиотизм.

— Нет, Майкрофт! — Кудрявая голова сделала тщетную попытку помотаться из стороны в сторону, но быстро сдалась. Судя по бурной аллергической реакции и тому, что антигистаминные препараты пока полностью не убрали отек, — с поворотами в ближайшие сутки у Шерлока будут проблемы — Ты не владеешь предметом, как я. И… не кривись, брат мой, а то начинает казаться, будто ты перепутал чай с уксусом.

— Интересно, почему бы это?

Предсказуемо Майкрофта не услышали:

— Боюсь представить, каким ты был, пока я не внес в твое серое существование некое разнообразие. Но это к делу не относится. Ты сохранил пленку? Там уникальные данные. Траектория движения шмелей… Девять из десяти маячков сработали! Если сопоставить траекторию перемещения с картой города, можно сузить круг поиска и… Только оцени, какие открываются перспективы обнаружения маньяков!

Глаза Шерлока нехорошо загорелись, он попытался подскочить на кровати, игнорируя подключенную капельницу, но был остановлен твердой рукой Майкрофта, привыкшего к подобным эскападам.

— Пока шмели вычислили тебя и набросились все сразу. Тебя такая статистика не убеждает? — сухо заметил он, с трудом подавляя острое желание прибегнуть к физическим наказаниям. Но… В конце концов, Шерлок и так был пострадавшей стороной. Теоретически.

— Статистическая погрешность. Случается при любых исследованиях, — «пострадавшая сторона», увы, и не думала отступать.

— О да, поэтому, когда приехал я, все твое маячковое стадо набросилась на меня!

— Но у тебя нет аллергии на укусы!

— И ты считаешь это веской причиной для отказа от извинений, не так ли?! Те, у кого аллергии нет, в число жертв твоего эксперимента не входят?

Братья вперились друг в друга раздраженными взглядами. И, как это часто было раньше, Майкрофт сдался первым:

— Поверить не могу, что трачу время на бесполезные споры. — Он устало провел рукой по лицу и, кажется, закатил глаза.

Шерлок не успел рассмотреть выражением лица брата, из-за неудобного положения в кровати. Однако его маневры не остались незамеченными:

— Попробуй заснуть, я попрошу вколоть тебе снотворное. — Майкрофт изобразил сочувствующую улыбку и поднялся со стула. — Я буду внизу, меня позовут, как только тебе что-то понадобится.

— О, раз ты сам предложил, не мог бы ты отловить экспериментальных шмелей и…

— Заткнись, Шерлок, просто заткнись.

…На госпиталь опускались синие вечерние сумерки. Майкрофт с мрачным выражением лица пил дерьмовый кофе и отбивал смс-ки помощникам, ожидая, когда состояние брата будет признано удовлетворительным и не угрожающим всему живому.

Хотя последнего он, пожалуй, не дождется… никогда.

Краем глаза Майкрофт отследил, как в дверях появилась девушка с испуганными глазами и с пакетом в руках. Молли, кажется? Да… похоже, в суд никто подавать не будет. К счастью или… к сожалению.

Все же Шерлоку безобразно везло с окружением.

В отличие от самого окружения, которое вынужденно контактировало с Шерлоком, без особых подарочных бонусов.

Странная какая-то социопатия выходит.

С неравноценным результатом.

Майкрофт тяжело вздохнул и вернулся к записям.

...А где-то в центре Лондона кружилась стайка чипированных шмелей — будущих распознавателей маньяков. Стайка была потрепана столкновением, насчитывала несколько павших, но боевого настроя не утратила.

Жужжащая армада неумолимо приближалась к госпиталю.


End file.
